Personal Space
by delusionment
Summary: It was always really hard to concentrate when someone was always invading your personal space. More or less Diego x Mia. -one-shot-


(-- --)

Personal Space

It wasn't uncommon for two people to share an office. But when two chairs are sandwiched in between two desks, things start to get more than a little uncomfortable.

There were bigger rooms at the Grossberg Criminal Defense Law Firm. Mia didn't understand why she had to share such a small office with Diego Armando. It was so obvious that the room was only supposed to be occupied by one person. But no. Two people had to work in that small room. Their desks were against the wall, facing away from each other. Their chairs stood back to back, the metal just grazing each other. They worked in such a close proximity every day. They were always so close. The office was always stuffy. Their combined body heat lingered around them. The steam from Diego's coffee didn't help much either.

Diego thought it was better if their desks faced away from each other. After all, that lovely kitten was such a _goddamn_ distraction. It was hard not to eye the amazing curves of her body or her long, lean legs. If he had to stare at her lovely form the whole day, he wouldn't get any work done. Instead, he would be thinking about the not-so-innocent things he would like to do to her. Even if she was facing away from him, she still was distracting in a way. It was just the way she would drum her fingers against the desk when she was thinking or when she would hum a song she had heard earlier that day.

Mia definitely could have worked better if Diego wasn't in her personal space. She could always smell the bitter coffee in his mug and the scent of his cologne. Both were so strong, they made her nauseous. They didn't have much room to move around in, so it was rather annoying that she had to keep scooting her chair forward so he could get out and get a fresh cup of coffee. In addition, she always had to put up with his big ego, snide remarks, and his attempts to make her blush.

"Do you have the file to the GC-4 case?" asked Mia without turning around. She punched a few more keys on her keyboard.

Diego opened up his desk's drawer and skimmed through the files before taking one out. He raised it above his head and bent his arm back. He didn't look back at her as he took a sip of his coffee. Her arm reached up to grasp the folder. Her eyes don't bother to look away from the screen.

"Thank you."

She tugged on the folder, but his grip became firm, pulling it towards himself.

"Dinner tonight, kitten?" he asked.

Mia tugged the folder towards herself again. "No thank you, Mr. Armando."

He pulled the file back. "Why not?"

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Will you ever accept my invitation to dinner?"

"Not now." Mia tugged the folder a little harder, finally pulling it out of his grasp.

Diego smirked. If he could, he wanted to turn his chair around to face her. "So that means you would say yes in the future?"

The woman sighed as she opened up the manila folder. "Please try to stay focused, Mr. Armando."

"Oh, but kitten, I am focused." He took a sip of his coffee. "I'm focused on you for the time being." Mia rolled her eyes, but a small laugh managed escaped her lips. Diego twisted around enough to bring his lips to her ear. "Did I succeed in making the kitten blush this time?"

Another laugh reached his ears. "Not even close." She closed the GC-4 case file and turned around enough to lightly smacked Diego on the head with it. "Personal space, Mr. Armando. You're too close to me."

"Aw, kitten, we've always been close," he joked. Without a second thought, he captured her lips in a quick kiss. It was over before Mia had the chance to overcome her initial surprise. Diego licked his lips, savoring the taste of her strawberry lips. "Let's just say that's the only innocent thing we'll do."

Mia's mouth fell open and she smacked Diego on the arm. "O-oh, shut up!" The room was hotter than before. The blood had rushed to her face.

"Oh, there it is." Diego smirked. "I've been waiting to see that for a while. Now, kitten, you have to let me take you out to dinner now."

* * *

First Diego x Mia story I've written. It's also my second non-Klavier x Ema story. Haha. Got the inspiration to write this from one fan art picture I saw where Diego and Mia are working at their desks and they're holding a file above theirs heads and passing it to each other.

-cough- So, uh, this story was originally supposed to be rated M because of an additional scene. Use your imaginations. Yeah, that's right. I might put it in as a second chapter or something. Still debating. Keep a look out just in case. If I do decide to actually write the scene, I'll change the rating to M. But for now, this story is complete.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
